Falling in Like
by hickorysmokedhorsebuttholes
Summary: Summer camp usually goes one of two ways; Tony's way or the highway. For Steve Rogers, being the new kid at camp means proving he can do more than follow for once. With his own personal rival and friends that have his back, Steve is about to break the camp's mold to make summer go his way...and maybe fall in like along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright, I had to fix this entire layout because it wasn't editing so I just re-uploaded the chapters. Sorry if this messes crap up! UGH. Anyway, this is my first ff in two years, so bare with me! I hope to continue this summercamp!au because it is my dream to one day go to summer camp. Although, it will never happen, I will live my dream out vicariously through this fanfic.

The Avengers don't belong to me, disclaimer blah blah blah.

* * *

**Chapter One: Fresh Meat and a Fresh Start**

The fresh scent of burning lumber could only mean two things; house fire or bon fire, and Steve Rogers much preferred the latter.

It also kind of meant that he was close to his destination: A small summer camp in the middle of 'God-only-knows', somewhere near a Finger Lake. Thankful that his uncle let him go, Steve didn't protest when he heard the place was a few cities short of civilization. This would be his first summer without (parental) supervision and without his best friend Bucky to lead him around, after all. Steve would have to man-up, take charge, and- get off the bus.

Clad in his favorite blue t-shirt with a star on it, shorts, and a new pair of sneakers, the blond hopped off the bus and took in a deep breath. Ah, the welcoming scent of pine, campfire, and…port-a-potty? Oh, he was standing right next to one. With a hand on his shoulder, Steve was given a polite shove towards a crowd of kids.

"Let's go, Steve. Don't want to miss roll call, do you?" A reassuring voice from behind reminded Steve that his uncle was still here. Couldn't get too ahead of himself here. He had to take things one at a time, which meant giving the other parents a chance to say 'good-bye' to their precious little angels. That sudden thought, along with the booming voice from a megaphone signaling all campers front and center, set a pit of nervousness in Steve's gut. It wouldn't be too hard to make friends, right? He couldn't possibly be the only new camper. Then again, it was a pretty limited camp population.

With another reassuring hand at his shoulder, Steve turned to his uncle and smiled.

"I'll be reporting back in about six weeks, Captain." His uncle mock saluted the fifteen-year-old boy.

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone, alright?" Steve returned the gesture.

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Steve's uncle disappeared on the unpacked bus with a few other parents. Using this spare moment to collect himself, the blond glanced around at the other campers, some already heading towards the massive flagpole in the center of the grounds, and the rest still finishing up their good-bye's. He noticed a pair of what looked to be brothers exchanging hugs with their father and mother. Though, Steve was sure so did the rest of the camp. It was hard not to notice how loud the family was. Looking to his other side, he saw a pretty girl waving after a sleek looking car.

Before he could catch himself staring for too long, a pair of voices grabbed his attention. A dark-haired boy who looked a little short for his age groaned in the midst of being lectured by his father. The upstanding man sighed and scolded his son before wishing him a good-bye and stepping into a rather expensive looking limo. Steve watched as the boy rolled his eyes and waved off his father before following the others to the center of camp.

A beep sounded and the same booming voice from before rang through a megaphone calling attention to all campers. Steve took this as his queue to stand next to the large pile of suitcases, bags, etc in front of the speaker. The man was as intimidating as his voice, with an eye patch and serious expression to match. With another beep of the megaphone, everyone focused their attention to him.

"For those of you who may not know I am Director Fury and this is Camp S.H.I.E.L.D." Even with just one eye, he seemed to have watch over every camper. He couldn't quite place it, but Steve was unnerved by this. The blond continued to listen anyway.

"This summer, all of you will be sorted into lodges and cabins and will partake in various camp activities, each of which will be lead by one of our qualified instructors." The Director gestured towards the row of people standing behind him. Each one looked like they could have been some sort of secret agent or something with how serious they appeared. As he continued speaking, Director Fury gestured again towards a plaque hanging on the flagpole.

"These camp rules have been set and will be followed within the duration of time spent here or there will be consequences. The severity of such will be determined by the rule broken and the degree to which it is broken." He explained each rule thoroughly before stating common safety precautions and directing (Heh, directing.) everyone to the on-sight nurse's location.

"Finally, I would like to state how grateful we are to have new arrivals this summer. Remember, this camp has been one of the most successful around this area and we would like to keep it that way."

"That's because it's the only place in this area." Steve noticed the short boy he saw earlier whispering to another boy who rubbed at his temples. He couldn't help but smile at the comment. Although as rude as it was, it was still true.

"Camp S.H.I.E.L.D. prides itself on bright campers and a fun-filled summer. Let's hope it stays that way." Director Fury finished his semi-speech and took a few steps back so that a woman could take his place with the megaphone.

"Alright, campers. I'm Camp Counselor Hill and I will be assigning you into your cabins." The petite counselor glanced down at her clipboard before back at the anxious crowd of campers.

"There are two main lodges and three cabins with up to four campers in each. We trust that none of you will have a problem with your bunkmates and that you will be friendly to those who are new and those who are in your fellow lodges. There are separate bath houses for girls and boys, please use them respectively and we won't have any problems." She spoke fast with a steady voice.

"The following campers are in Prescott cabin one: Bruce Banner…" Counselor Hill listed off two more names of boys that apparently knew each other pretty well and finally ended with a deep sigh, "….and Anthony Stark. Hopefully we won't be having any major issues this year, Mr. Stark?" The kid in question raised an apprehensive brow and folded his arms defensively across his chest.

"Of course not. As my father would agree, I'm an innocent little angel." Steve watched as the boy smiled a wicked smile and rolled his eyes, before turning and grabbing the arm of his friend and walking away. Ms. Hill sighed again and continued onto the next cabin list.

Finishing up the third cabin with the name, 'Natasha Romanoff', Steve could only assume it was the designated female cabin of the Prescott lodge. The pretty girl he saw earlier nodded and headed off towards the pile of luggage Steve was standing by.

"Onto Caldwell lodge. Cabin one: Clint Barton, Thor and Loki Odinson, and Steven Rogers." She waved the four off from the crowd and finished off the rest of the names.

Steve made his way over to the luggage pile awkwardly, wishing he already belonged in a group of friends. The taller boy kept a look out for his bunkmates and spotted the two brothers off towards the side of the mountain of bags. Feeling nervous and excited, Steve jogged to the other side after grabbing his bag.

"Thor, get my bag." A shorter boy with dark hair playfully shoved his brother.

"Loki, I am _not_ your pack mule!" The one being shoved, Thor, made a face at his brother and grabbed the bag anyway.

"You might as well be." Steve heard Loki mutter. Apparently, Thor did not hear this, so he let bygones be bygones.

Stepping up to the two, Steve stuck out his hand and introduced himself a bit too hastily. "Hey, you two are in cabin one, Caldwell, right? I'm Steve Rogers."

The dark-haired boy gave Steve a look for a second and hesitated before offering his hand, only for it to be knocked out of the way by the other brother.

"Steven! Hello! I am Thor and this is my baby brother, Loki. We welcome you to this camp for the summer!" Thor had massive blond locks that fell just below his ear and shocking blue eyes that almost rivaled his loud voice. He and his brother were definitely foreign with their accent and demeanor. If not for the fact that they were near each other every time Steve noticed them (or hugging their parents), it would have been extremely difficult to guess the two were brothers. Just by talking to them for less than a minute, the two had opposite personalities and looks to match.

"Brother, yes. Baby, no. And who is _we_?" Eyeing back and forth between his brother and Steve, Loki sighed in defeat when his brother gestured toward the blond.

"Alright, alright. Yes, _we_ welcome you. And if Thor wouldn't have beaten me to it, I would have introduced myself. Pleased to meet you, I suppose." Loki, a bit less on the defense, shook Steve's hand before turning around to watch two other campers make their way toward the group.

"Yo, what's with the fresh meat?" A camper with short, styled hair and a backpack slung over his shoulder nodded towards Steve. Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, he found that his new sneakers were way more interesting at the moment. He didn't notice when the girl from earlier elbowed the boy in the side, gaining an 'ow' and a 'jeez, sorry' before he looked up again. Taking initiative, Thor clasped a hand to Steve's shoulders.

"This here, gentle cabin friends, is no fresh meat. He is Steven and he is bunking with us."

Smiling sheepishly, Steve shook the boy's hand and offered a 'hey'.

"Clint Barton." The boy nodded and Steve directed his attention to the girl next to him.

"Hey, Steve. The name's Natasha. I'm obviously not in your cabin, but we're in the same lodge, so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other than we probably care to." She firmly shook the boy's hand and nodded, her curly red hair bobbing along with the motion.

"Anthony!" A sudden loud male voice cut through most of the idle chatter. The camper in question groaned and muttered something incoherent as he shook it off and sauntered over to the voice.

"Yes ma'am- Oh, I mean Counselor Coulson?" With an innocent grin, the kid inquired as to why he was being called. Steve guessed by the look on the other counselor's face that this boy knew exactly why.

"Stark, mess with the luggage some more and that will already be one strike against you for the summer. Do I make myself clear? Or should I get your father on the phone?" The man, although smiling, was threatening enough that even Steve cringed away.

"I always love a challenge," The dark-haired boy started, before dropping the act and acquiescing. "Yeah, I got it. No need to get your panties in a knot." The Counselor gave the kid a once-over before sending him off back to his bags.

Steve turned back to his friends. Could he call them friends yet? Ok, he turned back to his bunkmates and made a face.

"So, who's this Anthony kid?" At the mention of his name, Clint stuck out his tongue and laughed. This earned him another elbow from Natasha, who glared at him.

"First of all, calling him Anthony will get you a one-way ticket to summer camp hell, courtesy of Tony Stark himself. Second, his dad funds a good chunk of the camp, adding to the bratty personality à la spoiled rich kid. Third, he is pretty much the smartest kid with the shortest fuse you'll ever meet. Next to Bruce, that is." Natasha shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips, satisfied with her little biography.

"Yeah, Bruce and him? Best bros, well- sort of. I think the dude just tolerates him 'cause he's a genius, but whatever." Clint offered his two-sense on the matter.

"I rather like Tony! He can be quite humorous." Thor opted for the other side of the argument full-heartedly.

"Speak of the devil." Loki added, leaning on his luggage.

Just as implied, the man of the hour was approaching the group, probably to go to his own bag, but why would anyone make anything that easy? Steve stepped to the side as the boy came storming by, glancing at the new kid disapprovingly.

"How's daddy's special camper?" Clint mocked, snickering and ignoring Natasha's narrowed eyes.

"Bite me, Barton." Tony continued on past, clipping Clint in the shoulder as he did. Stepping off to the side, the assaulted boy called after him.

"Sorry, don't like chicken!" Pressing a palm to her face, Natasha groaned and Clint rubbed his shoulder from Tony's shove, trying to milk his comment for more than it probably was. The shorter boy simply shoved on until he grabbed his bag and headed off towards his cabin with his friend.

Seeing as how everyone else was following that example, the rest of the group decided to part ways with Natasha, and head to cabin one in Caldwell.

"C'mon dudes, last one to the cabin gets the bottom bunk!" Sprinting off towards the cabin with his bag, Clint left the rest of his cabin mates to follow behind.

"Some of us don't have a problem with the bottom bunk." Loki shook his head and started the trek after Clint with Thor in tow. Standing there by himself for a minute, Steve shook his head and laughed to himself before heading after his new friends.

It was starting off to be an eventful summer for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok, so I tried to edit this one too and it didn't work, so I also re-uploaded it. Anyway, here's ch2 and I'm excited for more! Thanks for the reviews (that used to be there) and if there's anything you guys want to see more of in this fanfic, leave a message and depending on what, I'll see if I can work some magic! I'm all about appealing to the masses.

Disclaimer again, etc etc.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Hell **

Arriving to cabin one; a.k.a grudge fest over top bunk, had been relatively fun, actually. Steve had been 'demoted' to bottom bunk, as Clint would say, after walking in last with Loki. They had both been pelted with pillows from Thor and Clint in the top bunks, much to Loki's distaste. After taking a pillow of his own and nailing his brother in the head with it, the younger brother found that he wasn't so sore about receiving bottom bunk. Steve had a fondness for the bottom bunk, mainly because he wasn't a fan of heights, big or small. Or flying for that matter, which kind of explains the extremely long bus trip he made with his uncle. Anything above three feet was where he drew the line.

Unpacking his duffle, the new camper laid out his six weeks worth of clothing into the designated drawers. Since the other two boys got top bunk, they had been 'demoted' to bottom drawer and after a few choice words and a hurling pillow later, Thor and Clint disdainfully agreed it was fair. Steve smiled to himself as he finished and set aside all of his personal belongings to go back into his duffle. The only thing he left out was a small framed photo of his parents that he wouldn't have appreciated getting ruined. The photo itself was already worn, but the wooden frame kept it mostly intact. Steve fingered over the faces he had only known for a little bit and smiled solemnly before noticing he was the center of attention. Unpacking always made him somber.

"Dude, you alright?" Clint's head popped into view from the bunk over Steve's and he shoved the photo under his pillow.

"Yeah, I'm great. Now, what do we do?" He watched as Thor and Loki shared a look and brushed it off.

"Now is the time of freedom, my friend." Thor stood up from seat on top bunk and conked his head on the ceiling.

"Ouch…" The older boy rubbed his head and slid down from the bunk. Clint and Loki covered their snickers and even Steve couldn't stop himself from grinning. Clint slid down next, the ladder of the bunk seemingly missing. Where was it anyway? He decided to set that question aside for later as Clint spoke up.

"Thor's absolutely right. We are about to do whatever we want. Our liberty knows no bounds!" Dramatically leaning in closer to the group, the shorter boy initiated a huddle when everyone else leaned in. "So, newb- I mean Steve, this is the part of camp that is known as 'Do whatever the hell you want' or as the counselor's like to call it, 'Free Time'."

This time, Loki chimed in, "Or as Stark likes to call it, 'Tony's Time'" The rest of the room nodded, aside from Steve. Clint swatted him on the back from the huddle they were in until he joined in the display of mutual dislike for a boy he had yet to meet.

As they filed out of their cabins, Steve wondered what made Tony Stark as terrible as everyone seemed to believe. Sure, he made that one rude comment, but Clint had made one to provoke him, and he was being heavily lectured by his father after all. It puts a lot of pressure on a kid! Maybe Steve could make friends with him and prove everyone wrong. That'd gain him some respect, seeing as he was the only new kid in pretty much all of Caldwell and probably Prescott.

Waving off his bunkmates, Steve spotted Tony and worked up the nerve to approach him. The dark-haired boy wasn't around his friend at the moment, so this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey there, Tony, right? I'm Steve. I've heard a lot about you." The blue-eyed boy gave a friendly smile and offered his hand. Tony, taken aback, raised a brow.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Well that was definitely rude. Steve awkwardly took back his hand when the shorter boy didn't take it. "You must be the new kid." Stark finished condescendingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve questioned nervously, crawling back into his shell.

"Well, you're the only kid oblivious enough to not know when you're annoying me. Either that, or you're stupid." Tony took the dumbfounded look on Steve's face as queue to turn around and wave him off as he started toward his friend.

"Where the hell do you get off calling people you've just met stupid? Apparently, everything I've heard about the egotistical, spoiled brat Stark kid is true!" The offended camper called after him, anger bringing out his worst. Tony stopped for a second so as to pause at Steve's words, recovered and continued to walk, calling over his shoulder.

"The truth hurts, Stevie!" He could see the shorter boy laughing as he reached his friend who rolled his eyes. Anger seethed through the blond and made him jump when a sudden hand touched his shoulder in a familiar way. He turned around and smiled sheepishly, rage leaving as fast as it came when he noticed his friends. Steve was about to explain himself when Clint held up his hand, Loki standing behind him.

"Say nothing."

"Now would be the perfect time for you to say, 'I told ya so'." Steve spoke.

"Dude, what part of 'say nothing' do you not understand?" Clint laughed. "As much as that hurt; watching you get curb-stomped by the biggest douche on the planet, it was pretty commendable." Barton bowed dramatically to Steve.

"Clint, that wasn't commendable by any circumstances." He shook his head.

"You should have seen the look on his face though." A smooth female voice sent the four boys flying out of their skins. Clint and Thor grabbed each others arms for support, visibly paler.

"How…does she _do_ that?" The shorter boy whispered loudly, clutching at his shirt. Thor closed his eyes and let out a nervous chuckle.

Natasha tapped her foot anxiously, waiting for her friends to calm themselves. In response, Steve turned to acknowledge the girl and smoothed out his hair from an embarrassing display of surprise.

"Hi, Natasha." He greeted, making her nod as she called attention to the group of boys. Loki rolled his eyes, trying to mask how startled he really was.

"Seriously, though. When he paused for that second, I could have sworn I saw hell freeze over." The redhead assured the group and Clint sneered.

"So, what does that mean for me?" A little nervous at their quiet implications, Steve couldn't help but wonder.

"You, kid, are S.O.L. Let us know how it feels being Tony Stark's own personal target because I, for one, refuse to be guilty by association." Clint stated matter-of-factly, looking over Steve's shoulder for another group to talk to. That earned him a whack to the back of the head by Natasha and Thor.

"Jesus, alright! Fine, I didn't mean it, sorry. You guys suck." The victim rubbed at his aching skull and apologized to Steve half-heartedly. "You really are his target though. If the glint in that kid's eye doesn't mean something, Nat's worried look certainly does."

"I'm not _worried_, Clint. Just taking caution, is all." She glared at her friend before looking at said target. "Listen, Steve…just be careful around Tony-"

"He pretty much came here wrapped in caution tape." Clint interrupted.

"But, I did not see him leave his vehicle in this tape." Thor replied confused. Everyone let out a simultaneous groan and Loki rubbed circles into his temples.

"Not _literally, _brother."

Goofing off around the grounds sure made campers exhausted. Looking around, Steve could pinpoint all the people who suddenly were running on empty; including himself. The only one who didn't look worn out was Tony, who was talking his friend's ear off as they walked to their cabin. The other boy nodded after everything the Stark kid blabbed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Tony's friend looked like his polar opposite and it kind of baffled Steve how someone who looked to be so nice could be friends with such a little brat. Or maybe his friend- was it Brian? Brendan? - was also a complete jerk.

Changing into his pajamas and getting comfortable in bed, Steve looked up as the top bunk creaked, signaling someone was on it.

"Uh, how'd you even get up there?" He shifted in bed to lean his head over and look up to what he assumed was Clint.

Aforementioned boy hung over the side of the bed and smiled knowingly at his bunkmate.

"That's for me to know and you to probably find out." He laughed at Steve's skeptical look and changed the subject. "So, Rogers, this is your first year? What made you decide to join our lovely recipe for disaster here at Camp Shit?" Clint returned to lying face up normally in his bed and spoke to the ceiling. Steve mimicked the position.

"Don't you mean Camp S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He corrected.

"No, he means Camp Shit." Loki piped up from under his blanket. "I've been here for about four years, my brother for five, and it still is just as petty as always." The younger brother pulled the blanket off of his head and sat up to give everyone a shrug. "Seems to me the only things that change year to year are the decreasing amount of newcomers and the increasing amount of ignorance Stark has. I mean, I can be quite ignorant myself, but that miscreant puts a whole new meaning to 'asshole'."

The serious expression coupled with Loki's choice of words earned him a laugh from his brother and Clint. When it was silent again, Steve took it as his opportunity to explain himself.

"Well, they don't have any sort of getaway like this in Brooklyn. I guess that answers why I'm here and where I came from." When this didn't satisfy the others, he continued. "I have this best friend, Bucky, and I don't know, I wanted to get out and see the world. You know, have my own summer experience without having to follow someone around all the time." Steve stared at the bottom of the bunk above him, waiting for any response.

"Oh, you are in for an _experience_, that's for sure." The boy above him chuckled and rolled over.

"Ignore my brother and that fool up there, Steven. You will have a good time at this Camp, regardless of Stark or any of the Camp's boring rules." As Thor attempted to reassure the blond, a protest of, 'Hey, I'm no fool!' sounded in the background.

"You can call me Steve, you know. But, thanks. I guess it helps for now." Rolling over to face the wall, the tired campers exchanged 'goodnights' and drifted to sleep.

"He's going to find out, you know." Bruce Banner was finished with his bedtime routine and sat up to give his best friend a skeptic look.

"What? That I finished his prototype system and installed it into the cabin?" Tony rolled his eyes and sighed to the brunette. "Look, I also added a version to my watch." Handing his wrist to Bruce, Tony grinned.

"Seriously, Tony, just because your dad funds part of the camp doesn't mean you can do what you want. I think you've had plenty of experiences with Counselor Coulson and the Director to know that." The brunette scolded his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, check this out." Tony ignored the warning and spun on his heel to face the center of the room. "JARVIS, lights."

A smooth mechanical voice sounded from the ceiling, "Yes, sir.", and the lights went out. Bruce could see Tony's beaming grin even in the currently dark room. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yeah, you're fine." Tony settled into his bed on the other side of the room and Bruce took that as at least he was trying to sleep tonight. Seeing as how their other two bunkmates were at the bath house, things were pretty quiet, which meant that the reserved camper could rest peacefully.

"Goodnight, sirs."

"Uh…goodnight?" The brunette spoke hesitantly to room. He could hear Tony shuffling in his bed and figured he stuffed his face under his pillow like always.

"Fffooffniff, FFFARFFIF." Bruce sighed, exhausted. Tony Stark was predictably unpredictable, as always.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than planned! Chapter three will definitely be more chunky! Expect an update (hopefully) sometime soon.


End file.
